I Know You Will
by BrillianceofImagination
Summary: "You know I will, and you want to know why?" I whispered "Why, tell me please" she whispered back "You said it yourself, you and I understand each other, you understand me." She smiled and squeezed my wrist, "Come back for me later, when they have all left for dream world." She whispered please critique and give me feedback I'd like to get better at free-writing :)


My very first story, Im so stressed over finals week and SAT's so its probably horrible but I enjoyed writing it.

**I Know You Will**

The ancient ruins of the previous fire nation capital

It's the last 3 days before the final battle

The whole gang, Hakoda's battalion, the white lotus, and family inhabit the hot and dim structure, its few rooms that still stand are far from displeasing, crystal cabinets from floor to the tall ceiling shine and reflect dozens of rays. They are filled with diamond-encrusted plates, solid gold trinkets, and millions of other décor items dull with layers of dust. The fantastic main room leads off into a balcony that resembles a half-moon, its columns still intact and low stone railing stand strong. Several chiffon like red curtains still flap sporadically over its archways. The sight of the valleys below is tranquil yet haunting. Katara and Suki sit against the pillars that divide the balcony from the gorgeous interior room.

Suki POV

Gosh it was hot, the storms have been on and off all day yet its just unbearable, this heat is legendary for the fire nation but these storms bring hell in the form of humidity. Katara is playing with some water occasionally spraying the both of us to offer some relief. I see Zuko and Haru talking across the giant hall, I cant make out their conversation though, im not all that interested either, its too hot to think right.

"Want another spray?" I hear katara groan out, her hand flopping with the water pooling below it.

"Do you even have to ask, I'd rather be soaking wet than melting into the floor." I forcefully answered my head resting back against one of the groves in the pillar.

Soon enough I feel the relief of the water, its not long enough though, I wish I could just jump into the north pole's seas.

"Hello girls, I see you're handling yourselves against the heat." I heard her fathers voice echo from my left.

He made his way over with Iroh and some other old men I didn't recognize at his heels.

They started to converse with eachother and eventually sat at some of the rock benches Toph made, their voices became a blur

I refused to wear a dress so I was in my top and prison pants. Katara found some faded chiffon curtains that had come loose and had sewn herself a dress, it was almost see-through but not quite, she had guts, but then again no one cares anymore.

"We are all gonna die aren't we…the heats an omen…a bad omen…" I hear Katara's sad yet confident voice ring out. All the sounds and conversations seem to disappear as if they never existed.

I turn to her only to see her fidgeting with a piece of rubble from the adjacent hall, her head bent towards the stone floor. It took a second to process, but the whole hall and room was deathly silent…the one person who always instilled hope and optimism has breathed out, without a doubt, the most terrifying words I think…no I know…ill ever hear. For the first time in the last week, I thought of the battle to come, I wanted to run in fear, I was scared.

"Ka..Katara?" Hakoda questions in shock, his eyes watering slightly.

"Might as well just say it, accept it enjoy what we have now because in 3 days we will all me reunited with them all in dream world."

Katara stood now, her dress sticking to her legs from sweat. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun atop her head, a few loose stands plastered to her forehead and neck. She rolls her shoulders and walks slowly to the balcony edge.

Zuko and Haru have slowly migrated over to where I now sat, Zuko seemed indifferent while Haru look sad, distressed even.

Zuko then took off down the left hall at a brisk walk, Haru left to catch up with him but, halfway and out of breath gave up and walked back to the group.

The clinking of glass and sound of liquid being poured echoed through the hall out to us. Soon Zuko emerged with 4 bottles of what looks like fine liquor, and at least 10 glasses. He set them down on the table poured himself a glass and swallowed it like water. He leaned back and stared at the now terribly interesting ceiling.

"Dear lord when I get to heaven, please let me bring my man, when he comes tell me that you'll let him in, please father tell me you'll let him in…" I hear Katara sing softly

"Katara you can't think like that, all of us will make it and together we will all take down the firelord." I hear Aang's over bubbly voice ring out. I couldn't handle his perkiness, not now at least, it wasn't the time to cover up feelings.

There is a momentary silence and Katara slumped against the column at the balcony edge. She turned back to us a blank stare on her face, she slowly glided to the stone table where Zuko and Haru now sat, she grabbed the bottle and poured herself a glass till it spilled over the rim. She gulped down at least half. Hakoda made to stop her but when he got a meer 5 feet of her she held her glass above her head and away from herself as to protect it from being taken. I see Zuko hold out his glass to her, she almost in a bored fashion filled his glass again.

"Suki, join us for a drink wont you, it's no fun with only the 3 of us." Her melodic voice tempted me forward. I slid up the pillar and dragged my feet to the table.

"Screw it, get me drunk too, pour it till it can't be filled anymore!" I surprised myself yet it felt good to finally let loose.

I see Katara raise her glass slightly to me and take a small sip. I felt as if we had been doing this for hours, who knows how long that silence actually lasted, but I felt as if I could embrace my fears and just let myself go, after all, who knows how the battle will turn out, I don't want any regrets.

Zuko POV

I gave her a slight nod as she filled my drink again, I loved it when she would let loose and show her true colors, not all the false smiles for the sake of everyone else.

"Suki, join us for a drink wont you, it's no fun with only the 3 of us."

"Screw it, get me drunk too, pour it till it can't be filled anymore!"

Her voice was simply tempting, I could tell she was in pain, usually she wouldn't so openly mention drinking especially in front of her family and children.

I finally spoke, my voice heavy and slow, "Don't you ever wonder what those treasures in the cupboards would look like if they were all washed?"

Katara's head snapped up, a smile on her face for the first time in days, I felt proud that I could put it there.

She slowly stood and walked to the center of the room. She used what water she had and opened all the cabinets even the ones out of clear eye sight. She then sprayed all the levels much like she did with Suki to cool off, but on a bigger scale. I could see brown and grey water drip down the walls. The sun hit it all and it was like fireworks, the whole room seemed to glitter and gleam.

She collapsed to the floor on her knees, I could hear her sobs, but they weren't ones of sadness or pain, as she raised her head she began to laugh, hysterically. She was scary to an extent, yet for some reason I thought It beautiful.

I then took my glass down the last of what was in it, I chucked it as hard as I could at one the cabinets. The crystal shattering and the sound of expensive fragile treasures being destroyed filled the room. It felt good. Almost as if I was destroying my fear by literally shattering it all.

I grabbed for some rubble and began to throw it higher up, and relishing in the sounds of everything breaking and falling in pieces to the stone floor below.

It is quiet until. Katara yells, "Take me to heaven now! What are you waiting for! Or do I have to force myself to hell first!"

Her last few words caught me off guard a bit but I understood her, crystal clear.

She took up a handful of rubble and threw it hard, shattering everything in its wake.

We began a pattern of sorts, I would throw high and she would throw low, eventually we would reach the middle and scoot over to the other untouched cabinets.

"Take what you want! Take me to hell to burn in flames! You have no fear from me, oh no sir!" I hear Suki shriek out. Her glass thrown to the floor beside her.

Soon all 3 of us began to dance, our music being the shattering glass. I could see Katara's face streaked with tears yet her lips brought into a wide smile.

After a few minutes we had hit every cabinet, I could care less that we probably destroyed billion dollar artifacts, it wss beautiful and relieving

Katara twirled around the room her dress flowing freely with each step she took. Suki clawed her way up to a higher floor her legs dangled as she sat on a fallen beam.

I turned towards the balcony, her feet were bare and delicately placed on the stone railings. She hugged the column with her left arm and was leaning forward.

I could faintly hear the shouts and running feet of everyone, but just barely over my own heart beat.

Everything seemed to freeze.

"Katara…" I whispered.

She turned back to look at me, a smile on her face and tears drying in the heat.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her off the railing. She seemed to be half-conscious.  
"Did anyone tell you that you're beautiful, because you really are.." Her soft words once again froze my mind. She looked up at me and reached up to stroke my scar, I couldn't move, I was just transfixed.

"Take me away from here, they are too loud, too anxious, too false." Her request almost went over my head but I caught it enough to get the general idea of what she said.

I turned and carried her to the room just off of the main room, set her down on the lone old dusty sofa that sat in the corner of the room by the giant window. I could almost feel the tension as Hakoda and the others entered the room.

I turned to leave her and her smooth hand grasped my wrist, and these words I will never forget.

"You and I understand each other, you understand me…will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful…will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul…" her voice trailed off like a song, it sounded familiar, no it was, she had sung something similar before she came to drink with us.

"You know I will, and you want to know why?" I whispered

"Why, tell me please" she whispered back

"You said it yourself, you and I understand each other, you understand me."

She smiled and squeezed my wrist, "Come back for me later, when they have all left for dream world." She whispered

I turned away from her once again squeezing her hand back in a silent promise.

To this day I have yet to keep that promise or break it, but I know that when the sun hits those broken cabinets and glasses I cant think straight. They have gone to dust once again, the air is now cool, refreshing. Visions of her still float around me. It's almost as if she's still here, with me, and we are all dancing around while the battle looms before us. But I made a promise to come back for her later, when they have all left for dream world, hopefully I too can leave for dream world like all the rest. So I take off my travel bags and walk to that stone railing where she once stood. I shed my shoes and step up. I grasp the column and lean forward with a smile, I turn back to see the dim and dark room filled with dusty old treasures. I let myself go and I feel all my fear literally leave with every shatter.

I look up and I see the sun shine through the room hitting the broken crystal and diamond encrusted plates, I look back and see the wine glass fall off the stone table and then she is there, standing in front of me smiling, her dress flowing freely.

"I knew you were a man of your word, you came back for me, when they have all left for dream world." Her sweet voice brings bliss and she grasps my wrist and I grasp back with vigor. As we walk off to join the others, she escapes my grasp and runs out into those beautiful yet haunting valleys below, the storms have stopped and the heat has calmed. I feel no fear and I see Suki walking toward us, her shirt and prison pants on just as I remember, a glass in her right hand and a bottle of fine liquor in her left.

"Its not so hot anymore, I have no use for this anymore." She pours the bottle of liquor out and throws the glass off into the distance.

"Come on, the others are all waiting for you, after all its boring with just the 3 of us right." She smiles and hooks arms with Katara who grasps my arm and tugs me along into the sunrise.

I dare to take one look back, I see that lone dusty sofa in the corner of that room with the giant window. I feel the last of the heat leave and I turn to Katara, she simply smiled at me and looked to Suki.

"It's okay now, no more fear, no more death, its just peaceful, we accomplished our goal, we helped bring peace to the world, and now it is our turn to enjoy peace." Suki confidently spoke out.

"Do you still remember what I sang to you all those years ago?" I look back to Katara, her head tilted slightly in question.

I instantly remember, I sing it right back to her, "Dear lord when I get to heaven, please let me bring my man, when he comes tell me that you'll let him in, father tell me if you can, all that grace, all that body, all that face makes me want to party, he is my sun, he makes me shine, like diamonds. Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful…will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul."

I see her smile and she kisses me softly and tugs at my arm and we walk off following Suki, we come to a stop and I look down to see a campsite, just like old times, everyone is there. Katara lets me go as she runs down the hill in a race with Suki, I break into a run and run down the hill to the campsite, my heart beat drowning out the voices and sound of running feet. I am embraced countless times. We all sit together knee to knee and grasp each others hands and smile in content.

I look over across from me and see Aang.

"We did it, we brought peace to the world, all of us together. Didn't I tell you." He smiles and looks up to the night sky we follow his gaze. We breathe in as one and as we exhale I feel the wind pick up in a frenzy, and then peace.


End file.
